Highlanders
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Kiara, Kovu and Vitani leave the pride lands and form their own Pride called the Highlanders. Now a year and a half later word reaches them that Zira is taking over the pride lands. Can Kiara and Kovu save the Pride Landers?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Kiara, Kovu and Vitani leave the pride lands and form their own Pride called the Highlanders. Now a year and a half later word reaches them that Zira is taking over the pride lands. Can Kiara and Kovu save the Pride Landers?

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Kiara runs away from Pride Rock. She was searching for her mate Kovu. Her father Simba forbid her to leave pride rock after he exiled Kovu. But Kiara knew were her heart lies and knew she had to find Kovu.

"Kiara", a voice says

"Vitani", Kiara says to the female lioness, "Have you seen Kovu?"

"Yes I have. Kiara what are you going to do now that your father has exiled Kovu?" Vitani asks

"I am going to leave the Pride Lands with Kovu. Your welcome to join us", Kiara says

"I would love too. My Mother is insane. I just want peace", Vitani replies

"We will go together then. Now can you show me where Kovu is?" Kiara asks

"This way", Vitani replies leading the way

Kiara and Vitani walk for a while until they see Kovu looking at the stars.

"Kovu", Kiara says with relief

"Kiara", Kovu says with relief nuzzling her, "Why did you come? You can't betray your father"

"We are one. I can't leave you. I love you", Kiara says nuzzling Kovu

"What do we do?" Kovu asks

"We start a pride all our own", Kiara replies

"So we are running away", Kovu states

"Yes. Maybe one day Dad can accept us", Kiara says

"Are you sure?" Kovu asks

"Very", Kiara says firmly

"Vitani why are you here?" Kovu asks

"I am going with you. Mother is going nuts. I don't want to fight anymore", Vitani replies

With that said they travel north for a day and come across several lionesses and two males. Kiara and Kovu were asked if they wanted to form a pride. They agreed and continued on to they get to land that was beautiful like Pride Rock. A gorilla was waiting for them.

"Finally you are here. I am Baboo. You can return this area's circle of life. With you two as its King and Queen", Baboo says

"What's happening here?" Kiara asks

"A leopard named Kuno rules this land. But has no respect for the circle of life. You Kiara and you Kovu are destined to rule the Highlands", Baboo replies

"Who are you?" Kovu asks

"I am the Sharman of the highlands", Baboo says

"So what do you want us to do?" Kiara asks

"Make the circle of life start again. The Hyenas are siding with Kuno", Baboo says

Kiara and Kovu agree to fight they lead their pride to Highlander rock. They fight the hyenas and Kovu fights Kuno for the return of the Highlands. Kiara joins in with Kovu. Kiara caught a paw in the face.

"Kiara!" Kovu says looking at the blood dripping down her cheek

Kiara felt the claws scrap away her face. She knew it would scar. But she didn't care. She at leasr will live. Kovu roaring in rage leaps at Kuno the Leopard. The fight was short after Kuno hurt Kiara. With Kovu's rage he managed to take down Kuno. Once he was dead and the Hyena's run away Kovu licks Kiara's face clean.

"You alright?" Kovu asks

"It will heal but leave a scar", Kiara replies

"I am sorry I didn't stop him", Kovu says looking devastated

Kiara nuzzles Kovu, "It is NOT your fault. I don't care about the scars. Don't blame yourself"

"Sires it is time", Baboo says gesturing to the rocks that look light Pride Rock

Kovu and Kiara walk up the rocks to the end. They roar letting everyone know they were the new rulers of the Highlands. The other lions roar to answering their knew rulers roar. Kiara and Kovu got married the next day.

"We are one", Kovu says nuzzling Kiara

"We are one", Kiara agrees

Kovu and Kiara promised there pride that they would rule fairly and accept anyone into their pride. Together they would return the Circle of Life to the Highlands...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) Hopefully next chapter will be longer**


End file.
